derbydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Out of the many different items you can use to decorate your ranch, the only items that you can collect from are buildings. The building's cost, size, collecting time, and if it was bought with coins or cash, are all factors in how much the building will yield. All buildings will yield coins, and randomly a small amount of energy and/or carrots. It is not yet known if more expensive, or cash buildings have a greater chance of yielding energy and carrots. Currently, placing buildings in the backyard increases their yield by 10% when collected. Coin Buildings Coin buildings are the most common type of building to find on any player's ranch. They can be purchased with regular coins earned from quests, derbies, or championships. Certain coin buildings can be obtained as championship derby rewards. All coin buildings have a sell value of 10% their original price. Small Eastern Hut This simple building has the highest yield in the game if harvested on time. Simple Barn Shade Shack Pigsty Cistern Small House Advanced Barn Simple Shower Grain Silo Basic Stable Luxury Barn Advanced Stable Gazebo Water Tower Luxury Shower Villa Tech Windmill Forge Flower Shop Level 50 required Eastern House Level 54 required Swimming Pool Level 60 required Cash Buildings These buildings are less common, as they can only be purchased with cash. Cash buildings have no level requirement. Toolshed Gives 30 Exp for placing. Smokehouse Gives 40 Exp for placing. Shamrock Tent Gives 50 Exp for placing. Wood Gazebo Gives 90 Exp for placing. Big House Gives 80 Exp for placing. Water Tank Gives 160 Exp for placing. Ice Cream Parlor Gives 130 Exp for placing. Basic Hospital Gives 200 Exp for placing. Red House Gives 300 Exp for placing. Guest House Gives 460 Exp for placing. School Gives 600 Exp for placing. Windmill Gives 800 Exp for placing. Elite Stable Gives 800 Exp for placing. Fireworks Shop Gives 160 Exp for placing. Sombrero Bar Gives 160 Exp for placing. Event Buildings These buildings are only available for a limited period of time, and are typically cash only. Chocolate House Gives 140 Exp for placing. Available during winter 2013-2014. Advanced Harvesting Strategies Do you want to make a ton of money as fast as possible, and don't mind grinding? It's possible to power level by harvesting buildings in Derby Days. The picture on the right shows the general flow of these kind of strategies. Here is the most intense way to grind, courtesy of MarmaladeNightmare: What does this sequence give you? Why is it so good? *It lets you level up your horses in the absolute fastest way possible, and it costs no carrots, saving you money. You can get a horse from level 1 to 40 in a single day doing this. *'It gives you free energy'. This is the most important thing. Normally, you get 3 energy every 15 minutes. With this, you get 3 energy every TWO minutes. The eastern hut gives 1% chance of +1 to energy. If you have 120 huts, you get more than +1 extra energy every single minute. *You can convert energy into money by racing your moneymaker horse. A level 40 horse will give you +90 exp and +4,000 gold every time you race it. This is 5,400 exp and 240,000 gold per hour. *The small eastern huts are the best money per square inch per unit of time houses in the game. 120 eastern huts in your backyards will give you an additional 7,200 exp and 64,800 gold per hour. *It gives you lots of free carrots, which saves a lot of money. *It allows you to level up at the pace of one level per hour or two. As an example, level 40 requires 15,000 exp to level up. If you have a level 42 horse and 120 eastern huts, you’ll earn 12,600 exp in a single hour and be very close to leveling up. *As your moneymaker horse levels up, it will start earning you a lot more than it used to. A level 60 horse will earn you 11,200 exp and 510,000 gold per hour. Now do you understand? While this is ridiculously time consuming, it will get you to level 60 in just a couple days, get you more gold than you will ever need. The Mariahgem Method is slower than the above, but requires a lot less constant fiddling on the player's part. In short: *Buy the best (highest profit) buildings as soon as you can and as often as you can. Buildings like the silo take up very little space but can be collected for a good amount of Coins and Experience every 4 hours. *Concentrate on having one pony as your main "money maker". * Derbies, derbies, and more derbies! Even if you lose, you win money and experience! Category:Buildings Category:Tips Category:WIP